kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Iskonis
Iskonis is a major antagonist and eventual hero in Kingdom Hearts: Echoes. His events with the main trio are "Echoes" of Vanitas's influence in Birth By Sleep. Codex Entry: "A former friend of the trio who turned to Darkness and abandoned them two years ago. They still seek to find him." Codex Entry (Aios, Post-Enterprise): "A former friend of the trio that turned to Darkness and left the Key Kingdom two years ago. Iskonis seems to be the cause of the Vessel infestations within the worlds and may also be manipulating other villains into turning to Darkness. Aios is extremely distraught by this revelation." Story Iskonis was a former friend of the trio who would usually tutor Locke, Aios and Saphyra during their training days when Master Xrapi could not, implying that he had already reached the rank of Knight, (This time's title of Master) or was within the level of power necessary to do so. However, two years prior to the events of Echoes, he turned his Heart to the Darkness for as of yet unknown reasons and left the Key Kingdom. The trio took this hard, and vowed to find Iskonis during the search for their homeworlds. When the Key Kingdom was destroyed by Master Miasma, finding Iskonis became the trio's secondary goal, aside from finding Master Miasma. Personality Iskonis shares many traits with Vanitas from Birth By Sleep, of whom he is based on. He is cruel, and knows how to injure one's Heart. He tends to be overconfident sometimes, particularly during combat. He also shows a comeplete disregard for the rules, proved by his direct interference within other worlds. However, unlike Vanitas, Iskonis has a bit more compassion within him, and tends to show very slight remorse for his actions, implying a deeper connection. He seems to be rather fond of Aios, referring to him as "Headphones," which was a nickname Iskonis coined up for Aios based on the headphones always worn around his neck. Fighting Style Like Saphyra, Iskonis dual-wields his Keyblades. Unlike her, however, his fighting style is completely different. His fighting style is based on Xigbar and Saix, two members of the late Organization 13. Like Xigbar, Iskonis uses projectiles of pure energy to attack the player. He also loves to teleport around the room, though unlike Xigbar, he cannot defy gravity. Like Saix, he is very aggresive when up close, pounding the player with constant attacks. Though these attacks lack proper aim, they are very powerful when thy DO connect, making them deadly. He also has a few abilities of his own. His Keyblades grant him the power to mimic the attacks of his enemies, often using the player's most recent attacks against them. He can also make doppelgangers of himself in a pinch. However, he cannot make more than two. Control over Enemies ﻿Aboard the Starship Enterprise, it is revealed that Iskonis can control the Vessesl and the Heartless. Like Maleficent from the original KH series, he can also grant this power to other villans and those with deep Darkness in their Hearts. It is currently unknown if he had this power prior to abandoning the Key Kingdom or if he gained it somehow. Appearance Iskonis has a physical appearance mirroring that of Roxas/Ventus. The only difference is that his hair is white and his eyes are an unpredictable purple. He, like the main trio, wears a Key Kingdom uniform. The uniform is white, with red strips going down from the shoulders to the waist. The pants have a reversed color scheme, red with white stripes going down the legs. Keyblades Iskonis's Keyblades (of which he refers to the set as "Shapeshfter") are what grant him the power to mimic the attacks of his enemies, their attacks passed onto him whenever an attack of his connects. The Keyblades both resemble Roxas's Oathkeeper Keychain. However, the flower shown at the end of this version of the Oathkeeper (The one that usually serves as the Key's "teeth") looks wilted, as if dead. The Keychain seems man-made, resembling a Wayfinder that has been ripped in half out of anger, one half serving as the Keychain. It can be presumed that Iskonis either has the other piece in his possession, or disposed of it himself. Trivia Iskonis's white hair is a reference to Dante from the ''Devil May Cry ''series. Iskonis's aility to syphon abilitis from enemies is reminiscent of and inspired by Kimahri's "Lancet" ability from Final Fantasy X. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Echoes Category:Characters